Hip Hop for Beginners
by LadyBeryl
Summary: Enzo is broadening Dean's musical horizons. Roman gets a show in more ways than one. (SLASH STORY, If not your preference please move along.)


Authors note: My first attempt at smut. It is ridiculous, silly, and badly written. . If you aren't familiar with the song in question, I highly suggest you look up Big Sean Dance A$$ Remix on YouTube first. It is quite an experience and will have the story make a little more sense. May god have mercy on all our souls.

"I got girlies half naked, that shit look like the grotto. How your waist anorexic and then your ass is colossal, like whoop! Drop that ass make it boomerang!" Dean yelled as he danced around his small kitchen. He picked up a wooden spoon and carefully skanked back to the stove top. He dipped the spoon into one of the pots that was bubbling away and took a taste. He added a little more Italian seasoning and stirred. His CD player continued blasting Big Sean's Dance (A$$) Remix as Dean did an acrobatic twirl to grab the strainer sitting next to the sink. "Ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass." He chanted enthusiastically as pasta was strained and plopped in a bowl. The sauce was added and gently mixed. Unbeknownst to him the door to his apartment opened and closed, admitting his guest who was quite amusedly watching Dean dance and sing (rap?) wildly around his kitchen as he finished preparing dinner.

"Bad bitches I'm your dada, white girls go gaga. When the stick is out they bust it open like yaya is a pinata!" Dean skanked backwards into his dining room area, unexpectedly bumping into something tall broad and warm. He whirled around, almost dropping the bowl of pasta, and gaped into the laughing face of Roman. Well, to be fair, Roman was desperately trying not to laugh; kindly trying to save at least a little of Dean's dignity that had slithered away the moment he realized he had an audience.

"I…" Dean's throat was dry.

Roman smiled, gently taking the bowl from Dean and placing it on the dining room table. "Ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass…" the CD player helpfully proclaimed. Dean, cheeks burning, ran to it and hit the "stop" button so viciously he almost split a fingernail. The warm rich sound of helpless laughter behind him made him flush even harder and as he spun back around he saw Roman holding onto the table for support, his shoulders shaking.

"You looked.." Roman gasps. "So damn adorable."

Dean ruefully cracks a grin, shaking his head. "Enzo is trying to get me into hip hop or whatever it's called. Uh, he gifted me a mix CD last week. It's a...catchy song."

"Sure is," Roman agrees, finally able to compose himself. "Sure talks about something I'm quite interested in."

"Huh?" Dean asks, confused.

Roman gives a wicked grin and his voice drops to a rumble. "I'm quite a fan of ass myself."

Dean, to his continued mortification, makes a small squeak. "I, um, there's salad." He escapes into the kitchen, though the open floor plan does not give him much of a reprieve. Taking some slow, deep breaths, he comes back out into the dining area, setting down the heaping bowl of leafy greens.

"It looks great, Dean." Roman remarks as he sits down at the table, picking up Dean's hand and kissing the palm gently before letting his tongue peek out to give a quick lick.

Dean shudders slightly; by now Roman knows all his "spots" and it is no help whatsoever to Dean's libido or sanity that one of them is so easily accessible. He quickly takes his hand back.

"Eat, you pervert. Made you a nice dinner and all you do is laugh at me and start teasin'."

Roman gives another warm rich laugh, this one tinged with want. "If you think that was teasing, you haven't seen anything yet." he promises, using that deep sexy rumble again.

Dean's breath stutters and he mumbles "No fair." as he starts digging into a plate of pasta.

After stuffing themselves they head for Dean's couch, settling down with a History Channel special on ancient aliens. Roman indulgently listens to Dean agree with some and refute other of the various points made by "scholars" and demurs that he is not learned enough on the topic to debate the finer details of the "helicopter hieroglyph" theory. After an hour of scintillating programming Dean feels soft kisses on his temple that slowly make their way down to his jaw.

Grinning, he turns his head. "Want something, lover?" he asks teasingly

Roman nips his bottom lip and gives a low growl. "You know I do, babe."

"Well too bad." Dean turns back to the tv. "People who laugh at me don't deserve nothin'." He steadfastly does not turn back to Roman as he fears the puppy dog eyes and knows they will crumble his defenses way too soon.

"Aww, babe. You looked so cute and silly dancing around with that dumb song. I couldn't help but laugh." Roman replies, starting to kiss at Dean's jaw again, working his way down to his neck and sucking at the delicate skin there.

Dean's breath hitches and he swallows back a moan. "I did not look silly" He lies. "I looked awesome. Sami's been teaching me skanking and he said I do it real good. Plus the song isn't dumb. It's one of Enzo's favorites."

"Mmmhmm." Roman hmms as he gives a sharp little bite to the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Stoppit!" Dean whines. "I'm watching the show!" He folds his arms over his chest.

"Really? Cause there's something here that makes me think you'd rather be doing something else." Roman's hand ghosts over the front of Dean's jeans, already able to feel a telltale bulge.

Dean's hips involuntarily buck to chase the friction of Roman's hand. "Fuck."

Roman chuckles. "That's exactly what I was thinking." He rubs against Dean's hardening length, a predatory grin forming as he watches Dean's mouth drop open and his eyes tightly close. "Want something, lover?" he parrots back.

"A-a-a-absolutely nothing I want." Dean stutters, valiantly trying to keep needy noises from spilling out of his mouth.

"You know," Roman says conversationally, "You really don't have to try playing hard to get. I mean, here you are, squirming on the couch from just a few touches. Pretending that you aren't a total slut for my dick. It's kinda funny, really. I think I'd like you to tell me the truth."

He stops rubbing and is rewarded with a high pitched whine. He looks proudly at his handiwork. Dean, slouched down a little on the couch, his hard cock straining at the zipper of his jeans. Face flushed and breathing hard, his blue eyes glassy.

"You already look absolutely wrecked, babe. So fucking sexy." The Samoan murmurs, taking a fingertip and tracing it around Dean's left palm. Dean starts writhing on the couch, moaning softly as Roman continues with slow circles of his fingertip. "What do you want, Dean?"

"I-I-I…" Dean babbles.

Roman frowns slightly and stops his teasing. Taking Dean's face in his hands, he looks deeply into his eyes. "I need you to tell me what you want. Ok?" He asks gently. "Can you tell me, baby boy?"

Dean blinks slowly, his eyes focusing on the grey ones in front of him. "Y-yeah. I want you."

"You sure? You want this dick?"

Dean hmms and nods. "Yeah. Yes please."

"Good boy." Roman smiles and gives Dean a kiss on his forehead. Taking him by the hand he leads him to the bedroom, swiping the portable cd player on the way. Setting the cd player on the nightstand and plugging it in, he settles himself on the bed.

"What...what we need the cd player for?" Dean asks.

"Strip." Roman grins.

"W-what?"

"Well I got quite a show a couple hours ago. I want another one now." Roman fiddles with the cd player until Dance (A$$) starts playing again. "Strip." he repeats, using the low deep rumble that goes straight to Dean's already hard cock.

"I can't believe this." Dean grumbles, but he complies. Slowly taking off his t-shirt first, swaying his hips. Glancing at Roman he's gratified to see him adjusting himself. "You wanna show, I'll give you one." Bending over Dean shakes his jean clad ass to the beat, then flips his body to the floor. He cants up his hips and pumps them lewdly. A muttered curse from Roman makes him smirk. A quick kip up and he slowly peels off his jeans and boxers, uttering a relieved sigh at finally being able to free himself. He shakes his hips again, his hard cock slapping lightly against his stomach. Sliding his hands up his torso he pinches his nipples, hardening them further and giving a loud moan for affect.

The music abruptly cuts off and Dean opens his eyes just in time to see Roman launch himself towards him, grabbing his shoulders and throwing him on the bed.

Dean grins as he hits the mattress. "Ya like the show, big dog?"

He gets an almost feral growl as a response as Roman bites from his shoulder down his stomach.

"Fucking right you did." Dean proclaims smugly.

"Brat." Roman growls as he nips up Dean's thighs.

Dean moans, using his hands to try and guide Roman's mouth to his leaking cock, but Roman resists and continues biting and licking at his thighs, raking his fingernails down his sides.

"Please Roman, please." Dean gasps.

Roman relents, taking his long broad tongue from the root to the tip of Dean's dick. Dean gasps and pumps up his hips, accidentally causing Roman to gag until he is able to relax his throat and take all of his lover, nose brushing against his pubic bone.

"Fuck, oh god yes so good…" Dean's voice quivers as Roman swallows around him.

Roman hums around the hard length, drawing a frantic groan from his partner. He releases Dean's cock from his mouth with an obscene pop, quickly stripping his own clothes off before grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Want you in me big dog. Want ya to split me open."

He sets a pillow under Dean's hips to angle his body comfortably."Won't remember your name once I'm done with you. Gonna tear you apart." Roman promises, slicking his fingers with lube.

He gently circles the furled muscle, slowly pushing in one finger, groaning at the tight heat around it. He wiggles his finger slightly, listening to the blonde's breath hitching. Dean is whining, a high pitched animalistic noise, before Roman adds another finger and starts scissoring gently. He's forced to use his other hand to hold down Dean's bucking hips when he adds a third. Dean gives a hoarse shout as Roman rubs the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him, a bead of sweat trickling down his collar bone.

"Please, please, please, please." Dean begs, his back arched up off the mattress, grabbing the bedspread in both hands.

Roman is almost as far gone, but he manages to reign himself in and add a hint of teasing to his voice. "Yeah? What do you need?" he asks as he twists his fingers just so, continually rubbing against the prostate of the man he's slowly taking apart.

"Neeeed…" he moans. "Inside."

"You want this fat dick in you? Want me to cum inside you, baby boy?" Roman continues abusing Dean's prostate, working carefully with the wild undulating of his hips.

"Y-yeah." Dean rasps.

Carefully removing his fingers Roman slicks himself up, hissing slightly at the pressure of his hand. He takes a few deep breaths to control himself and sinks into his lover, bottoming out with a loud moan.

"Fuck, sweetheart. So tight around me." He murmurs, stroking Dean's sides. He lets a few moments pass until he can feel his lover's body relax slightly. "Ready?" he whispers.

"Move."

It's a measured slow in and out. Feeling the muscles flutter around his cock as he works to angle just right to hit the sweet spot every time. Dean is murmuring soft oh gods and right theres and Roman takes pride in watching Dean fall completely apart underneath him. He starts kissing the inviting neck below him, wringing more breathless gasps as Dean's whole body starts shuddering.

"More. Harder." Dean pleads

"You want more?" Roman gives a hard thrust of his hips.

"Please…" Dean whimpers brokenly.

Who is Roman to deny such a pretty request? He fucks into his needy boy, moaning as the walls of Dean's ass constrict harder around his length.

"Fuck, baby. Gonna make me cum in your pretty ass. Fill you all up." He grunts, snapping his hips harder. He feels a familiar warmth pooling in his gut. Dean is almost boneless, mouth hanging open as he makes high pitched keening noises that he will deny to his grave. Roman balances himself, taking Dean's aching, leaking cock in one hand and jerking it roughly as he keeps up the bruising power of his thrusts. "Cum for me baby. Cum on my fist, then I'm gonna paint your insides."

Dean lets out a long, low growling moan that devolves into a whine as ropes of his hot load pulse all over his stomach and Roman's hand. Roman's movements grow erratic as he feels the walls around his dick contract.

"Fuck..milking it right out of me, baby." He groans as he empties into his boy, streams of pearly liquid coating the vice like channel. He pumps harder into Dean, wanting to fill him up to the brim. Dean flails slightly, a last sluggish spurt of cum falling from his softening dick, and his flailing hand hits the CD player on the night table.

"ASS, ASS, ASS, ASS, ASS!" announces Big Sean.

Roman laughs so hard he pulls out of Dean and the last few dribbles of his come land on Dean's ankle.

Dean hits him with a pillow.


End file.
